I Make Them Good Girls, Go Bad
by SheGoesThere
Summary: Jay, the resident bad boy, is head over heels inlove with Emma but why is she fighting it? Could it be his cheerleader sister, Manny, who vows to ruin her? Wars on. MajorJemma. M Just incase.
1. The Sweetest Thing

"Hey Em."

The blonde, hearing her name, looked up from reading her book and chewed the rest of the apple in her mouth. Emma Nelson was a very pretty girl, a tall body with just the right curves with long blonde hair and an adorable smile.

She looked up from her lunch table to see Mia Jones, one of her friends, sit down next to her. This was their, their as in she, Mia, JT, Liberty, Anya & Sav. Not the most popular crew, but not a hated one either. Specailly when Mia was so pretty, JT a class clow, Liberty so smart, Anya so sweet and Sav so athletic.

... this made Emma wonder where she fit in? Was she just the 'blonde' girl?

"Oh hey Mia," she grinned, "What's up?"

Unfortunately Mia, for some odd reason, doesn't hear her and seems to intently have both eyes fixed on a certain area across the lunchroom. Emma decided to follow her gaze to see what has her so lost in thought and starts to shake her head. Every day Mia did this, she was so hung over a boy named Lucas Vaughn.

Lucas Vaughn, school bad ass... just like the rest of his crew, yup... there was more of him. The nicest one out of them would maybe be Spinner, and his girl friend Jane... the two had this punk look to them, and liked their piercings. Next was Sean Cameron, the buff guy with ripped arms and a hot bod. Then there was Jay Hogart... and as Emma laid her eyes on him, she saw him already watching her as well.

Jay Hogart. he wasn't 16, like her, he was a senior and almost 18. God, he was gourgous, with a smart mouth ofcourse. No matter how many times he got away with being an asshole, girls still lined up to be with him...knowing what they know. He's the resident bad boy and no one will stop him from partying. He was the King of Degrassi.

Emma quickly looked away and over by the other table, Jay frowned and turned back to his friends who were making fun of another.

"Um, Mia?" Emma teased, lightly nudging her dark brown-haired friend in the shoulder. "Earth to Mia!" the girl finally snapped out of it and went red as the bell rang.

"Sorry. I was just...thinking." she said and Emma giggled a bit getting up and picking her books up. Everyone was leaving as the gang past the two girls and Mia went cold when Lucas walked right by her and she muttered to Emma, "He doesn't even see me."

But when Jay went by, he definatly saw Emma. "_The treehouse_, huh Nelson?" he taunted teasingly, passing by with a sexy smirk "I should start calling you Greenpeace." he walked off.

Damn him.

Emma rolled her eyes tucking her book into her binder. What? She liked nature, okay?!

"Geek." she heard and looked over to a group passing.

If you've ever seen mean girls, here they were in her school. The 'plastics'. First, is Manny Santos. You might not reconize it yet, but she and Jay were siblings...yeah, brother and sister, bad boy & cheerleader. Hogart and Santos may confuse you, let's just say Jay's mom is a bit...promiscous. They have different dad's but live under the same roof, since Jay's dad decided to take off. Everyone knew the story, his dad was a criminal, Manny's dad was rich.

Manny had long dark brown hair and a curvy hot body that made the boys drool. No wonder she's a cheerleader. She had the dimples as well, and her big brown eyes always had some secret in them that kept you wanting more. The girl breathed fire though, and that's the only thing Jay & Manny had in common... they knew how to fight. Talking about fighting, her sidekicks were Darcy Edwards and Holly J.

Darcy may pull off the holy girl act, but she could be a gossip girl, and she could start a lot of cat fights... she wasn't that bright though, no, you left that part for Holly J, she had all the secrets and scandles.

The three laughed at Emma and Mia as they passed and Mia rolled her eyes. "God, I hate them." she muttered and Emma just nodded, following her to the next class.

At the end of the day, Emma made a stop at her locker and noticed her friend JT stuttering to Paige Michealchuk, a senior Manny.

Emma didn't mean to, but she had to nudge JT just a little bit to open her locker and JT stumbled forward and put his hands out, to grope Paige Michealchuck. God! BEFORE that STUPID move he actually made her laugh.

Paige shrieked loudly and gasped as JT's mouth dropped, Emma cringed. Woops. "You perv!" Paige stormed off, laughs around the hallway was heard as well.

"JT, I'm sorry." Emma apologized quickly as he turned to her, a horrid look on his face.

"Emma! I was this close!" he pinched his fingers together with a yell.

Emma looked to the right to see Sean Cameron, Lucas Vaughn and Jane Vaughn laughing hysterically. Ugh, Jay's friend's were such jerks.

"I'm sure she'll still give you a chance." Emma said with doubt in her voice.

"That was just pity talk, I'm sure." Jane insists to them, nodding the way Paige went and added, "Girls like that, don't talk to guys like you." she told JT who groaned, slamming his head on his locker.

"Don't listen to them." Emma sadly said...though, Jane may of been right. She put a hand on JT's shoulder.

"Look at it this way." Lucas Vaughn told JT who turned back around to them, "You can try Mr Armstrongs CPR doll, I hear it's single." the friends laughed harder.

JT angered and snapped, "I'd rather the doll then the drugged up girls you take back home with you, Lukie."

Emma's eyes went wide when Lucas clenched his jaw and started walking over, Jt stepped back but was against the lockers, then pushed against them. The loud noise from the locker made Emma jump back...into something hard.

She turned her head to look behind her and looked up to see pierced grey eyes...they were hynotizing...they were Jay's. He softly put his hands on her arms and moved her behind him and went between Lucas and JT.

"Back it up Rocky" Jay taunted Lucas who exhaled, calming down. JT let out the breath he was holding and quickly ran to Emma's side.

"That's it Yorke." taunts the voice of Manny Santos who walked by with her Jock boyfriend Jimmy Brookes, "Hide behind the girl." she snickered.

Jay exhaled annoyingly, "Your voice will always haunt me." he muttered, his buddy Sean chuckled after that.

Emma actually took a shot as well, she was sick of Manny's insults. "It's hardly fair with a 5'11 guy up against someone whose 6 foot tall." Emma snapped.

Manny had her hands on her hips now, and Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest behind her.

Jay hid his grin with a killable smirk, his eyes almost sparkling as he watched between Emma and Manny. No one really had the balls to stand up to Manny, she was the 'it' girl. The cheerleader, the hottie, the resident bad boys sister, she had it all.

But Emma was sick of it.

"Then again, guess it's hard for a girl with such air in her head like you, to notice a simple measurement like that." Emma added on.

If Manny were a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of her ears and Jay's eyes would be buldged out of his head. Everyone was laughing except for Manny who kept her deadly glare on Emma, and JT who was begging Emma to leave with him.

"Bad move, blondie." Manny barked, watching JT pull Emma's hand to drag her away.

Jay and his friends started leaving and Jay smirked, putting his black hat on backwards and insisted, "I think that was the best move she's ever made." he taunted his little sister and left as well, glancing the way Emma left.

That girl was the sweetest thing.


	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

"Then she said, 'Bad move!'" JT mocked Manny Santo's words to Emma that weekend to their friends.

They were spending time at the mall after their movie and shared drinks and such, sitting at a table.

Anya stared with her boyfriend Sav, who looked to Emma, "Is she going to ruin you or something, Emma?" he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "It was probably just heat of the moment. Don't worry about it." she said.

"I need to worry about it." Mia admitted, a certain look on her face that read 'this is bad news'. "When Manny Santo's threatens, she sticks to it."

"OH boo hoo." JT smiled and said, "You can take her, Em!" he slapped her arm.

Emma ow'd, rubbing her arm and shook her head, "I don't do catfights JT, if she's truly upset...I'll just talk to her." she insists.

They all snickered at once.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Manny does not reason." Anya told her.

Mia recalled, "In grade 5, I accidently took her pencil, she snapped it in half and glued it on my forehead."

Silence.

"Ouch." Sav said outloud, they all nodded and Emma stared, she then waved it off and got up.

"I'm walking home. I'm done with this." she waved, "See you guys on Monday."

"If you live long enough." muttered Mia and Emma gave her a look, "Kidding!" she exclaimed, then coughed awkwardly.

Emma rolled her eyes and stormed off to walk home.

During her walk home, it was getting cold and she crossed her arms and began to move her hands to get warmer. Not a good night to be wearing a jean skirt and white tank top.

As she stared down, watching her feet lead the way home, a car was coming by her... but it slowed down.

Emma noticed the vibration and then heard the music from the car. It was right behind her- oh my god, what if it was Manny? What if she was going to do a hit and run?!

"Greenpeace."

She knew that voice all too well. All husky and mysterious. She turned around and Jay Hogart smirked, slowly driving up next to her.

"Wow, orange. Didn't think it was your color." she teased, looking over his orange honda civic.

Jay bit the inside of his cheek and grinned, glancing down and back up at her from his window. "You want a ride?" he asked, nodding inside his car.

Manny's brother, asking her if she wants a ride?

This was a set up right?

"No thanks." Emma kept walking.

Jay's mouth dropped. No girl ever said no to him. He followed her again and repeated, "You want a ride?"

Emma had to crack a smile and looked over, "I just said no, Hogart."

"Yeah, I thought maybe I misheard you." he joked and she gave a silent laugh, looking down and finally stopping.

She crossed her arms and asked, "Why do you want to give me a ride home?"

Jay adored the way she tilted her head a bit curiously. Damn, she was so goregous. I know, Degrassi's bad boy going soft for blondie here, right?

He smiled, and I mean actually smiled, Jay Hogart SMILED.

"I can't be nice?" he asked her.

"Not legally." she said, shaking her head no and he chuckled, "Is Manny going to pop out of the trunk with a shotgun?" she joked, yet was serious.

Jay went serious and promised, "Manny won't be touching you." he added sincerly, "Not if I can help it." his eyes burned into hers and she felt her heart skip.

"Just a ride home." she warns, "No where else." she started walking to the other side to the passanger door.

"No where else." he promised and she got in. They shared a look, then a smile and he started driving, music blasting.

"Is this where you kill me?" Emma wondered aloud.

He couldn't stop smiling and turned his radio down, "This is where you tell me directions to your house." he confirmed.

"Right." she said, a smile coming through as she pointed, "Go straight, I'll let you know when to turn."

"Like a girl who knows what she wants." he boldy said, speeding up as Emma snuck a glance at him and shook her head smiling, he snuck a glance at her too while grinning.

Finally they reached her house and Emma pointed, "That's it." and Jay drove up the driveway. He parked the car and looked at her curiously, she laughed and asked, "What?"

"Your not at all like the girls at Degrassi, you know?" he said lowly, "No one would stick up to Manny like that, well... no one but me." he joked.

"How is she... as a sister?" Emma wondered.

Jay chuckled, "Like any sister, she's annoying."

"I've heard pretty visious things about her."

"Most of it is true... yet, most the things you hear about me is true."

"You were once in prison?" Emma asked amused.

He narrowed his eyes, "No. Not that." Silence as he grit his teeth and blurted out, "Just juvie twice." he looked at her with this look in her eye.

"I'm not going to judge you." Emma promised. He held the breath he had no idea he was holding. God, he was acting like SUCH an idiot. What'd this girl have over him to make him be this way?

"What about you?" he asked, "Any secrets?"

"Just that I might have a death wish." she joked and then smiled, "And my Dad's watching us from the front window."

Jay looked forward to 'oh' at an angry face at the house and scratched the back of his neck. Before he knew it, sadly, Emma was out of his car.

"Thanks Jay." she said with a wave.

"Night, GP." he smirked and she did so back, shutting the door and leaving.

He watched her until she was out of sight. His heart stopped and then skipped a beat...was-was that butterflies in his stomach

"Jesus." he said out loud and drove off.

**That's it for now. REVIEWS! Tell me if you life it. Not sure if I should go on, I just havent done a story in a while. **


	3. Cat Got Your Tounge

"Hey Jay." one girl purred.

Manny rolled her eyes as her brother walked the school like it was his own. Even _her _friends were greeting him too friendly.

Darcy smirked and waved, "Hogart." she greets.

Jay just went to his locker, opening it and throwing his hat in. All night he thought about Emma. It was crazy. Could it be- no, he couldn't even say it let alone believe he's feeling it. Could Jay Hogart...love?

His locker suddenly closed as Darcy leaned on it and crossed her arms, "Where were you last night?" she curiously asked.

Jay raised an eyebrow and looked to Manny. Why the hell was her friends wondering where he's been?

"Get your holy girl away from my territory." he told Manny.

Manny boredly played with her nails as Anya stood beside her and gawked Jay as well. Jay scoffed in annoyance as Manny didn't do anything.

She did sigh though, and replied, "Darcy, he was giving sweet blonde girl a ride home."

"So?" taunted Jay and she glared at him and stood up straighter, storming over to him and tried pushing his shoulders. He didn't even move back a little bit. "Your joking, right?" he laughed.

"She embarressed me infront of the whole school!" shrieked Manny in madness and Jay rolled his eyes. She deserved it.

"It was my crew, and your stupid boyfriend. Get over it. No one really saw." Jay informed as his gang came over. Sean, Spinner, Jane & Lucas, all greeted him.

Manny shook her head in madness then asked, "Why'd you give her a ride anyways?"

Jay tried ignoring her and he started walking away with them until he heard Manny laughing a little too hard. Even Anya and Darcy shared a look. Manny bent forward, putting her hands on her knees and laughed even harder.

Jay turned and shared a look with his friends who amusingly watched Manny laugh.

"She finally hit rock bottom." muttered Sean, Spinner laughed.

Manny caught her breath and flipped her hair back before sizing Jay up. "You like her." she declared.

Jay went cold.

Shit.

"HEY EMMA!" the blonde was walking up Degrassi's stairs as she met up with Sav and his friend Peter, "Look, new guitar." he showed her.

Emma smiled a little, "Cool." she wasn't really the fan of music though. Not like he was.

Peter walked beside her and dug his hands into his pockets, "We're playing you know. At the school dance." he says.

"That's awesome! Way to go guys." she entered the school with them.

"Are you going to it?" Peter asked her curiously and Emma walked to her locker and shook her head no as she put in the combination. Sav tried hiding his smile as Peter sadly nodded and walked away.

"He was hinting you know." Sav whispered to Emma.

Emma gave him a look over her shoulder and asked, "What are you talking about?"

He was about to answer until a big laugh cut him off. The two looked down the hall seeing Manny Santo's laughing her ass off and looking at Jay and his crew who looked very annoyed.

"Well, who knew Manny could ever laugh so hard." taunts Sav.

Emma shared a smirk with him and the bell rang, sending them in that direction for class.

"You should go with him though." Sav said.

"Go with who?" said Mia, jumping into the group. Emma just shrugs and kept her eyes ahead as she walked by Manny and her posse, Jay was on the other side watching her pass.

"Emma's going to the dance with Peter." Sav said and Jay heard it, and his mouth dropped a little, watching Emma until out of sight.

"NO I'm not." Emma corrected as they turned the corner and she scoffs, "I don't even want to go."

"Emma, so many guys want you and you just wave them off." Mia said, "I'm beginning to think your gay."

During Mia's outburst, Jay's friends Lucas and Sean walked by and gave them a look, hiding smirks.

"I'm not!" Emma exclaimed at them, getting sick of their looks.

Sean put his hands up, "Whatever you say." she said.

"Lesbians are hot." Lucas informs, walking into class and Mia drooled behind him, "Cat got your tounge? he asked her and she just stared. He awkwardly shifted and walked to the back of the class.

Emma shoved her a bit and Sean noticed it, to chuckle a bit.

"Someone's got a crush." he said and Mia gasped.

Jay walked in and looked at the scene, he caught Emma's eye and smirked a bit. DAMN that sexy smitten smirk. SSS. Huh... new code.

"I-I do not like...Lucas." Mia stuttered and snickered nervously. Manny heard this as she walked in with Anya and snickered herself.

She walked by eyeing Mia and then glanced at Emma evily before she walked to the back.

"She better not think she's sitting in the back with us." Jay said out loud, standing beside Sean and Emma who laughed a little.

Sean breathed, "If she steals my spot-"

The group watched Manny stroll to the back, her eyes on Lucas. Mia sadly watched and glanced to Emma, what was Manny doing?! Was she going to tell him?!?

Emma scrowled, if Manny opened her big mouth- worse. Manny smirked down at Lucas and somehow found a way into his lap.

"I think she found a seat already." Spinner Mason said, joining the group with his girl friend Jane.

"On his lap." Jane joked and added, "Hm, very formal."

"No one says respect me, like Manny." Spinner joked to her and they smirked at another.

From the back, Manny shot a far glance to Emma, even though it wasn't Emma liking Lucas, Manny knew Emma was 'dear' to her friends and cared for their feelings.

"Not like I had a chance anyways..." drifted Mia sadly. Emma gave her friend a sad glance and Jay looked between them. He walked by and Emma watched him go.

But then he did something unexpected.

"Christmas already, Manny?" Jay taunts his sister at the back and glanced at his friend, "Lucas isn't Santa, you know. Santa isn't even real Manny, let alone interested." some of the class laughed and Manny fumed, embarressed.

Lucas rubbed his forehead, giving Jay a look. Manny finally got off and gave both boys a 'fuck you' before she walked off.

Mia laughed beside Emma.

Emma was too busy watching Jay a bit curiously yet entertainingly.

"How charming." Sean whispered to Emma jokingly while walking by. She had been caught watching Jay, she blushed.

"CUTE." Spinner also teased walking by and Jane just smiled, shaking her head.

These two were so obvious.


End file.
